


little comforts

by regrettably



Category: JJCC (Band)
Genre: M/M, dudes doing gross stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettably/pseuds/regrettably
Summary: Youngjin hasn't seen Hadon for, like, five whole days.  And that sucks.





	little comforts

**Author's Note:**

> something for a drabble challenge 
> 
> also as a heads-up to the three people that read these fics: I'm going to be deleting and/or locking most fics after this week, sorry :/

 

“So, you missed me?”

 

Messy sheets, kicked down around the foot of the bed.  Hadon’s sprawled across the mattress in baggy shirt and boxers, apathetic to the heat, his phone, Yul tapping ferociously away at his keyboard in the next room, the rattling of loose parts in the air conditioner, his roommate and his luggage.

 

“You were gone for… what?  Four days…?”

 

Youngjin parks his suitcase beside the bed, flumps down beside Hadon.  The bedding almost smells wet; humidity and salt and male bodies.  Youngin likes it, in a way.  Smells like home.  

 

“It was, like,  _ five _ whole days!”

 

“It was so quiet.”  

 

“Too quiet!”  A loud laugh, automatic.  Barely a nod from Hadon.  Youngjin twists around, settles with his face smushed into one of Hadon’s splayed legs. 

 

“Thought I was in heaven.”

 

Youngjin shakes his head, the hair across Hadon’s shin tickling his cheeks.  “Couldn’t have been heaven, not without me.”

 

Hadon grunts, nothing more.

 

Youngjin pouts, scratches at an itch, thinks a bit.  “...you saw her, right?  Chaubui?” 

 

“Mmm.”

 

“She was really hot, huh?”

 

“Mmm.”  Hadon’s eyelids flicker.  A wicked little smile tugs at the corners of Youngjin’s lips.  He turns onto his side, presses his forehead to Hadon’s kneecap.

 

“She had real pretty long hair…”

 

“Yup.”  Hadon nods, flicks at his own bangs, dark and tacky against his forehead.

 

Youngjin rolls onto his stomach, drags his nose up Hadon’s thigh until the tip brushes against the hem of his boxers.  “...big soft lips…”

 

“Yup.”  Hadon gnaws a chunk of dry skin off his lips.

 

“...and  _ huge _ tits.”

 

“...yup.”  Hadon tugs at his shirt, stuck to his chest with muggy afternoon sweat.  Youngjin’s lips part into a grin, stretched thin over shiny teeth as he bites at the inside of Hadon’s thigh.  

 

“And you were totally jealous, right?”

 

Hadon scoffs low as he props himself up on his elbows.  “Of her, or of you?”

 

“Uh, of her, of course.”  Youngjin shifts on his belly, crawls forward so he can nuzzle his face over Hadon’s clothed crotch, presses his nose into a soft sac before trailing his mouth hot over a half-hard dick.

 

A small chuckle from Hadon, a slight roll of hips up towards Youngjin’s face.  “Why would I be jealous of her?”

 

“‘Cause she got to spend so much time so close to me...” Youngjin croons, happiness bubbling deep down in his throat as he hooks big fingers into Hadon’s boxers, tugs them down to his knees.  Hadon’s erection springs out and slides all gummy warm against his face.

 

“...and?” 

 

Youngjin laves his tongue flat along the front of Hadon’s cock, leaves a fat eager trail of spit before he steals a glance up, smiling wide, teasing as he meets Hadon’s dark eyes.  “...and I’m pretty awesome.”

 

“Youngjin, you’re-” Hadon chokes, a stifled gag in his speech as Youngjin dips his head lower, presses a sloppy, spit-filled kiss to his ballsack.  

 

_ Got him _ .

 

Youngjin manages a provoking hum as he clamps strong hands around hipbones and laps Hadon’s balls into his big, big mouth.  “...mmhmm?”

 

“-you’re-”

 

Youngjin licks out, tongue thick and hungry.   

 

“...you’re…”

 

He presses up, lets Hadon’s sac hang heavy on his tongue.  Youngjin moans as he purses his lips, sucks.  He’s not sure what’s better; the coarse pubes poking the insides of his mouth or the taste.  It’s salty-good, practice room sweat with a faint aftertaste of Joonyoung’s favourite shower gel.

 

“...you’re… ah, shit…”  Hadon tries to sit up fully as Youngjin swirls his tongue, rolls each ball, suckles loving and impatient all at once.

 

Youngjin’s really got his face up in it.  Nose squished into the base of Hadon’s cock, the sac bumping against Youngjin’s drool-soaked chin as spit dribbles from the corners of his mouth.  He’s got no shame at all.  No reason for it here.

 

He’d like to touch himself, cup his dick through his shorts as he sucks on Hadon’s balls like he’s trying to clean every last bit of sauce from a crunchy chicken foot, but he settles for rutting into the mattress.  There are better uses for his huge mitts.

 

Youngjin sneaks a hand under Hadon’s hips, just enough to pull at an asscheek.  His fingers grab the crack, tips sliding down, prodding at his asshole.

 

 “...shit, shit… Youngjin-”  Hadon keens forward.  Youngjin’s poked the pad of his middle finger in, dipped just enough into his hole to open him up, get the kind of rise he’s been angling for.

 

Hadon wiggles, swears, digs strong fingers into Youngjin’s hair.  He pulls perspiration-drenched locks into a wild mane as Youngjin slurps at his balls and pushes at his insides, smiling around hot flesh and spittle.

 

Youngjin’s childish, loves to tease.  Always has, always will.  

 

But he’s always been kind too.  It’s not nice to string Hadon out for too long.  

 

He curls a sweat-slick hand around Hadon’s cock, gives him a nice wet hole to buck up into.

 

Youngjin makes out with his sac, dry-humps the bed.  Hadon breathes raspy, eyelids heavy, blinking hard to keep the sweat dripping from his hairline out of his eyes, and his knuckles dig into Youngjin’s skull as he reaches his breaking point .

 

“-fuck you, gonna cum-”

 

It gives Youngjin enough time to drag his tongue from the underside of Hadon’s balls to the tip of his cock, sucking the head between his lips.  Hadon cums in his mouth.  Youngjin swallows, loves the bitter slimy feel down the back of his throat.

 

“Youngjin... “ Hadon collapses back on the mattress, a thick sigh, greasy bangs flopping into his eyes, “...you’re pretty stupid.”

 

Youngjin’s elated, licking his lips, snuggling his head into Hadon’s stomach, letting his blood thump in his ears and his head rise and fall with each of Hadon’s racing breaths.

 

Hadon’s fingers reach down, pet at Youngjin’s scalp.  “...but I guess I am too.”

 

Weird.

 

Hadon, with a groan of monumental exertion, sits up.  Youngjin rolls onto his back, rests his head on Hadon’s hairy thighs.

 

“Yeah, you are…”  Youngjin grins up at Hadon as he absentmindedly paws at the front of his shorts, “...but I don’t really care.”

 

Hadon stares down, droopy eyes widening in mild surprise, and then he laughs so hard Youngjin can’t tell if he’s laughing or crying or both.  

 

Youngjin sort of laughs too, confused as Hadon’s thighs jiggle his head and shaking hands grab for his shoulders and pull him to his knees.

 

Strong arms tug him close and Hadon’s face nestles into his shoulder and they kneel together, hugging.  Also weird.  Youngjin goes along with it.  He wraps himself around Hadon’s too-thin waist, as if somehow squeezing Hadon tight between his skinny arms will keep them here like this always.

 

Hadon takes a while, alternates between short gasping breaths and low wheezy chuckles, but when he’s good he cradles Youngjin’s face in his clammy hands, smiles his strange quirky smile at him and presses their sticky foreheads together.

 

“Guess I don’t really care either.”  He laughs against Youngjin’s lips.  Youngjin leans in and kisses him.  Another weird thing.  Hadon kisses back, deep, messy, lots of tongue.  Youngjin’s sure Hadon can taste his own spunk in his mouth.

 

The stubble on Hadon’s upper lip and chin scratch against Youngjin’s own and Youngjin wants to kiss Hadon forever.  Stay all warm and wet and happy together always.

 

But Hadon tugs on his shirt, pulls back.  It hurts to peel their foreheads apart.  “Come on, get this off.  Your turn now.”

 

Youngjin’s good at taking off his shirt, just like he’s good at smiling and laughing and being loud and loving Hadon.  He does and Hadon shoves a hand down his pants, strokes him as he tugs at a nipple with his teeth.  Youngjin melts into it, so ready.  It’s the best.

 

It’s also all kind of weird and they’re both kind of stupid.  The room’s too hot and muggy, they’re too sweaty, they’re dirty and tired and they smell like they haven’t showered in weeks.

 

Youngjin really doesn’t care at all.

 

For now, they’ll do.

 

 


End file.
